Spectre
Spectre was a heavyweight robot which competed in Season 1 of King of Bots. It used a crushing jaw, and innovative use of expert technologies to create a highly technical robot. It won its first round against Hawk Hunter. Spectre was entered by British roboteers, Team Robo Challenge, consisting of engineer brothers Grant and James Cooper, their father Nick, and Henry Imbert. Design The robot was equipped with a crushing beak weapon, with two large teeth, and 14 tonnes of force. The robot used a sleek four-wheel driven wedge shape, and was powered by a 14s Lithium Polymer battery. The robot was highly maneuverable, and could control other robots or crush them. The design of the crushing jaw made the robot look like a canine with the shape of its "head", black eyes and two saber teeth. It had an additional lifter to help the robot self-right. Spectre used an innovative hydraulic system, which allowed the robot's jaws to close immediately, before changing its pressures upon contact with other robots to become more of a crushing weapon. Spectre was reportedly so close to the 110kg weight limit, that by placing a few British pound coins into the robot, Spectre became overweight in an experiment. Robot History Season 1 In the first round, Spectre fought Hawk Hunter. Spectre was the far quicker machine of the two, zipping across the arena and immediately charged towards the sides of Hawk Hunter where it clamped down using its jaws. Spectre carefully controlled Hawk Hunter towards one of the arena grinders where small chunks of the back corner were shredded off and top armour plate dented upwards. Flailing its lifters, Hawk Hunter eventually gets away, after Spectre let go, but was caught seconds later from behind by the jaws of Spectre who buckles the back of Hawk Hunter. Hawk Hunter got away once again only to grappled by Spectre from the opposite side panel of where it crushed before. Hawk Hunter twitched its lifter as it was carried away by Spectre towards the flame jets where it is held to burn by Spectre. Hawk Hunter evacuated and turned to the pursuing Spectre. Hawk Hunter ignited its flamethrower and turned in circles as Spectre struggled to get another bite. Spectre smashed the front of Hawk Hunter and crushed it once more. Hawk Hunter struggled to move as it was slammed into the sidewall spikes, and left behind. Upon leaving Hawk Hunter behind, it became apparent that it had lost all mobility. Spectre came in for one more attack, but as it clamped down, Hawk Hunter's flamethrower had erupted inside the robot blowing up in a fiery spectacle. Hawk Hunter soon caught fire immediately after the explosion, and was shunted about by Spectre as a final attack before the referee declared Spectre the winner, and it qualified for the second round. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 0 Outside King of Bots Grant and James Cooper own a business, Robo Challenge, a Birmingham-based consultancy company who offer advice to other companies on robotics projects, and building robots for company projects, including televised appearances. Robo Challenge were heavily involved with both the pre-production and operation of each rebooted series of Robot Wars. Prior to the reboot being filmed, it was the responsibility of Robo Challenge to design the tournament's format, set the build rules, and the health and safety rules. Changes made to the Robot Wars ruleset decided by Robo Challenge include the increase from 100kg to 110kg. They built all of the show's House Robots, and eight stock robots to be used by guest competitors. Robo Challenge were also the authors of the Haynes Manual How to Build a Robot, an official Robot Wars product. Grant Cooper collaborated with John Reid to enter ABC's second season of BattleBots with the hammer-wielding Beta, which was shown during Spectre's introduction. It defeated Lucky, Overhaul and the experienced Nightmare to reach the Top 8. There, it lost a close Judges' decision to the eventual champion Tombstone. James Cooper joined Team Carbide to compete with Cobalt, which defeated Overhaul before losing to the eventual runner-up Bombshell. RoboChallenge have also built two featherweights directly replicating heavyweight designs made by successful British team, Team Razer, including Venom (a miniature Razer), and Predator (a miniature Warhead). Robo Challenge have created robots for various television programmes, including The Gadget Show, Dick & Dom's Absolute Genius, Reverse Engineers, and Blue Peter. Their consultancy and engineering skills were also required for sales promotions connected to video games, including Skylanders Superchargers, Titanfall 2 and ReCore. External Links *Spectre - KOB Facebook Page *Robo Challenge website *Robo Challenge Facebook page Category:King of Bots competitors Category:Season 1 competitors Category:Robots from the United Kingdom Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with religious or mythological names Category:Robots with Vertical Crushers Category:Robots with Lifters